


My Body When It Is With Yours

by smaragdbird



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Cassian and K-2SO, getting to know each other





	My Body When It Is With Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=699708#cmt699708) prompt

Cassian walked out of the refresher with nothing but a towel slung around his hips when he felt K-2SO’s eyes on him. It wasn’t the first time K-2SO had seen him undressed like this but tonight it felt different, heavier because tonight there was intent behind it. Cassian had assumed it wasn’t something K-2SO would be interested in and he had been fine with that but by now he should know better than to make assumptions about K-2SO.

K-2SO was only slightly cooler to touch than an average human but it was enough to make Cassian shiver as K-2SO’s long fingers ran up his arms before his large hands settled on Cassian’s shoulders. There was something intense about his movements and it felt as if Cassian’s body was the entire focus of K-2SO’s thoughts at the moment. 

He stepped a little closer to Cassian, running his hands down Cassian’s back and pressing against the skin there as if he wanted to feel the shift of Cassian’s muscles beneath.

Cassian’s own hands hung motionlessly next to his body. He didn’t know what to do these were unchartered waters for both of them. On the one hand he wanted to ask K-2SO if he could touch him too but on the other hand he enjoyed how K-2SO was touching him and wanted him to satisfy his curiosity first.

K-2SO’s hands came around from his back to his chest and Cassian flinched and laughed a little when he brushed over Cassian’s tickle spot.

“Did I hurt you?” K-2SO asked, his eyes swivelling up to Cassian’s face.

Cassian shook his head. “I’m ticklish.”

“That’s good to know”, K-2SO said and Cassian could tell from his tone that K-2SO was filing this bit of information away for later use.

“Don’t you dare use that”, Cassian said despite knowing better.

“No promises”, K-2SO replied but he sounded distracted as his hands started moving again, fingers tracing shrinking circles around Cassian’s nipples. He took one of them between his fingers, putting only the slightest amount of pressure into his touch. 

Cassian had seen him rip humans apart with his hands and yet he was capable of such delicacy, a discovery that enamoured Cassian only further because he may never know everything about K-2SO but he would know more than everyone else simply because K-2SO gave him that knowledge.

“Your heart rate is rising”, K-2SO said, “Do you like this?”

“Yeah”, Cassian breathed the word more than he said it. Arousal was pooling in his stomach and he desperately wanted to touch K-2SO too.”Can I touch you, too?” He blurted out before he had finished thinking about it.

“You can.”

Cassian reached out and laid his hand flat against K-2SO’s chassis. He could feel the slight hum of the electronics beneath and it was almost as if he could feel K-2SO’s heartbeat. “Do you like that?” He asked looking up at K-2SO.

“I like it when you touch me.” K-2SO let his own hands slide lower until they were resting on Cassian’s waist just above the towel he had slung around his hips. 

“You can – “Cassian swallowed, putting his free hand over K-2SO’s and pushed it a little lower “- if you want...” Fear and arousal coursed through his veins. He wanted to be closer to K-2SO but he was scared to push him too far.

K-2SO tugged at the towel and it fell to the floor. Cassian had never felt more self-conscious about his body and wanted to be touched more. His toes curled against the ground in some attempt to gain control over the desire burning through him. He wanted K-2SO to wrap his hand around his cock and jerk him off, he wanted to press his lips to every inch of K-2SO’s body, he wanted things he could barely admit to himself even now.

“Are you cold?” K-2SO’s sudden question pulled him out of his head. “You’re shivering.”

He was, Cassian realised, a faint tremor shaking his entire body. “It’s not that.” Coming to a decision he tugged at K-2SO’s hand. “Could you sit on the bed for me?”

That he did so without making a sarcastic comment told Cassian more than any words could have. Once he had sat down Cassian climbed onto his lap, one leg on either side. It wasn’t comfortable but from this perspective they were almost the same height. “You’re a bit too tall for me”, Cassian joked weakly, wrapping his arms around K-2SO’s neck.

This close K-2SO’s olfactory sensors had no trouble picking up Cassian’s scent. Fresh out of the shower Cassian was clear of the usual smell of sweat, engine oil and recycled air. Instead his scent was mixed with the supposedly odourless soap distributed on base and something new. 

Arousal. 

It was not an emotion K-2SO could replicate even with the best programming. But he liked the effect it had on Cassian and how in this situation it allowed him to touch Cassian intimately and how Cassian touched him in return.

The surface receptors on his body let K-2SO experience the sensation of touch but he hadn’t written any protocols attaching an emotion to that sensation until recently and even then only for Cassian. Right now the press of his legs against K-2SO’s and the slide of his hands against K-2SO’s chassis felt pleasant. Because K-2SO had chosen that they would be. Because Cassian had given him the freedom to choose.

Cassian’s hands slid lower, oddly hesitant as if he hadn’t touched every part of K-2SO outside and inside for repairs already. But when Cassian glanced up, K-2SO understood that he was asking for permission or encouragement or both.

“I like it when you touch me”, K-2SO repeated because he didn’t think Cassian understood the significance of it.

Cassian’s hands had reached his lower torso, just above where the leg joints connected to the central frame. He took a breath, glanced up at K-2SO as if he wanted to ask for something, the flush on his cheeks deepening, but then he looked back down without saying a word.

Embarrassment, K-2SO realised. This was unknown space for both of them and Cassian didn’t know how to ask for something he wanted because he never did. It was an annoying habit that K-2SO had complained about before but now was not the time.

“Cassian”, K-2SO said, making him look back up. There was a 23% chance this would not go over as he intended it too and even that was not a true calculation but an estimated guess. Too many parameters were missing for it to be statistically significant. 

“I want to touch you, too. Like an organic would”, K-2SO said and heard the sharp intake of breath. “And I want to see your face when I do”, he slid one hand in the nape of Cassian’s neck, fingers twisting into his hair.

“Whatever you want, Kay.” Cassian’s voice wavered, somewhere on the line between fear and arousal.

“I need you to say stop when you want me to stop”, K-2SO said because he might miss non-verbal cues because of the novelty of their situation. “Promise me, Cassian.”

“I promise.” Cassian kept his eyes on K-2SO’s face, his chest rising and lowering rapidly. K-2SO’s sensors were sensitive enough to feel Cassian’s heart racing in his chest as his free hand trailed slowly down. His olfactory sensors easily picked up the fear in Cassian’s scent and it was almost enough to make him stop.

“Kay”, Cassian said when he felt his hesitation, “I want you.”

K-2SO trained his photoreceptors on Cassian’s face, intent on capturing every single moment, even the fraction of one as he wrapped his hand around Cassian’s cock.

The reaction was almost instantaneous. Cassian let out a sharp exhale as his eyes fluttered close and his hands scrambled to hold on to the nearest parts of K-2SO he could find. He pushed into K-2SO’s grip, a slight flush on his cheeks as K-2SO admired the expression on Cassian’s face which he had never seen before. It was a mix of anticipation, desire and trust.

K-2SO began to move his hand and Cassian made a noise that sounded like his name. Cassian’s lips were opened slight as his breath came quicker now and his heart rate had increased further. He wouldn’t last long.

“Kay”, this time the noise Cassian made was recognisable as his name, just before Cassian’s face twisted with another expression K-2SO had never witnessed. Just as Cassian twisted his head back further into K-2SO’s grip on the back of his head and he spilled over both their bodies.

The moment lasted no longer than a few seconds and when it was over Cassian slumped against him, his head resting against K-2SO’s shoulder. He could feel Cassian’s heartbeat slowing down and his breathing frequency decrease.

“Organics are messy”, K-2SO said as he inspected his hand, covered with Cassian’s semen.

Cassian laughed weakly. “You knew that beforehand.” He had been noticeably pliant a moment ago but now K-2SO could feel him tense as Cassian asked, “Was it...I mean...was it okay?”

“I said messy not unpleasant”, K-2SO reminded him. “I like touching you. I like it when you touch me. I’m fine if it gets a little messy as a consequence. I knew that was unavoidable when I decided to get involved with organics.”

It was not even a lie though K-2SO was reasonably sure that Cassian would forgo the sex if he asked him to. After all it had been K-2SO’s idea to try it out in the first place.

The smile on Cassian’s face made him look like his real age and not ten years older as he usually did. Until it was interrupted by a yawn. “We should get cleaned up.”

K-2SO looked at his hand again, “I’d appreciate it.”

Cassian laughed and held his hand on the short walk to the bathroom and K-2SO thought that this was definitely something he could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
